The invention concerns a planing tool of the type having an electric motor for driving a rotary planer head. The motor is connected with a drive wheel joined for rotation with a drive shaft, the latter being radially and axially supported in bearings in the housing of the planer head.
Known manual or hand-held planing tools were heretofore suitable exclusively for the smooth planing of surfaces and for fitting work, for example of window frames in wall openings or for the planing of doors at the floor level. Rabbets could also be finished-planed. The feed table or the chip thickness limiter of the known manual planing tools are adjustable in a plane parallel with respect to the guide or discharge plate. The discharge plate is generally set exactly tangent to the circle of rotation of the planer cutters and is thus not adjustable. The planar structure of the workpiece to be processed is therefore not altered. Even in the case of the so-called rough plane or the barrel plane, which represent to a certain extent an exception to the general structure of such tools, the planar character of the workpiece remains essentially unchanged. A shaping or profiling of wood, such as required in the making of molding strip, picture frames, contoured panelings of any type and molded covering boards, cannot be effected with such manual planer tools. At the present time, such work is performed essentially on large, stationary special milling machines, etc., which are capable of producing standard commercial profiles or molded boards only. Special molding strips are, at the present time, produced manually on conventional milling machines in a relatively expensive manner. This requires specialized guiding means.
It is further known to insert molding cutters into planer heads, which make it possible in a fashion similar to rough planes, to obtain a certain surface structure, but for safety reasons in such cases, so-called deflectors must also be inserted. The exchange of such cutters in planer heads held fixedly in the manual plane is relatively cumbersome and, for reasons of safety, possible to a limited extent only.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a planing tool of the afore-mentioned type wherein the replacement of the planer head is readily possible, so that planer heads intended specifically for molding may be interchanged in keeping with the type of profile to be produced.